


I’m not Kira

by Andzia267



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: I’m not gay sang by Light Yagami





	I’m not Kira

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote it in 2.3.2017   
It’s moved from fanfiction.net

Chilling with my hommies in the school shop,

(School shop)

Buying pens, student shit you know.

My hommie says to me, "what kind of pen you want".

So i said i wanted one to kill people.

What?

"I'm not Kira, I'm not Kira, that was a joke guys, c'mon I'm not Kira",

I like policeman more than justice, but can I become a god of new world?

Playin' tenis with my hommie in the school.

Then had to wrap it up, because it was getting popular with students.

(Students)

The same hommie later says, he knows where Kira is

(Is)

So he told me that no matter where I was at, my priority was to find Kira.

So when we finally got him,

Ryuzaki hand me the note and says "look"

So I went and grabed death note.

Uhhh.

I'm not Kira

I'm not Kira

I'm just trying to find him, step of L,

I'm not Kira.

It's not like I wrote his name with the blood

(I didn’t)

I just care about the future of our future children,

I'm not Kira, I'm not Kira, quit telling me that L,

I'm not Kira,

Next time I will just let those filthy crimals live,

Ps. I didn't know that I really was Kira all the time,

Strollin' with my hommies in the L's house,

wasnt my idea, because I'm not Kira!

Dude walks by me with with his deduction lower by 40%,

And I was like

"Damn bitch i won"

...fuck

I'm not Kira guys,

That ain't me,

I'm just comfortable, with prisons

So I can admit,

When I see a guy,

Who has a pale face,

And spooky eyes,

And rock hard handcufs between us,

And the tightest list of suspects,

And those sculped lollipops,

And all those sweets, and the perfect print,

And oh my god take the handcufs off.

Um...

Fuck it

I'm Kira,

I'm fucking Kira

I'm the dude with the Death Note eating chips.

I'm the dude at the party, who will kill the dealer,

And when you turn around and look at me I'll be like "I'm the justice"

I'm Kira

I'm Kira,

I'm hella Kira,

I wach news with criminals everyday,

And normal self expression doesn't suit me either,

That's why my eyes are red, and im more sexy,

Plus I'm so gay man.


End file.
